


Are You Sure You Have Everything You Need?

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: @ RUSSOS STEP TH FUCK UP, Countries Being Countries (being stupidly fearing idiots that never really agree), I'm partially sorry kinda, I'm really fucking sorry...Kinda., Kinda plot??? I guess, Like, M/M, Mention of T'Challa, T'challa couldn't send security to the plain, THEY SHOULDA HAD A MEETING TO DISCUSS THIS SHIT, THIS IS WHAT THEY SHOULDA DONE THOUGH (w/o Steve dying), Told you it's be ANGST, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is a worry wart, Wow Pain, Wow Steve Loves A Man, poor tony...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: The UN decides to have a meeting and invite Steve to represent The Avengers. Tony is worried because of the recent attack on a young super. The Sokovia Incident seems to keep taking lives and Tony doesn't like that Steve is going alone.





	Are You Sure You Have Everything You Need?

One Month Ago:

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Tony asked, his arms wrapped around Steve's shoulders, head in his chest, ‘subtly’ placing a nano tracker and camera.

Steve kissed Tony’s head and smiled “Yes Tony, I have everything I need. Now please take the tracker and the camera off, you know this is a secret meeting.”  
Tony whined and looked up at Steve with a pout, hoping it would work, all the blond did was raise an eyebrow, with an amused expression. Tony sighed dramatically removing the nanotech and planted a soft and quick kiss to Steve's lips. 

“I don't like the fact that I won't know where you are, or what's happening. What if it's a trap!”  
“Tony, King T’challa has his security system and guards making sure it's safe, nothing will happen.” Steve said softly, cupping Tony’s, cheek his warm brown eyes seemed unconvinced but less concerned. The meeting was an international one, to see if there could be a branch of U.N. just for the heroes, many countries and people had opposed this, even threatened those planning it. They seemed like silly threats until they targeted one of the younger heroes, after that the U.N. said there had to be a meeting addressing this along with the world's most powerful countries, who did not all share the same views.

Steve looked down at the genius, finding his worry quite frankly adorable. He kissed the brunets forehead and pulled him closer.  
“I promise I'll be careful anyway. I can't take the shield because it might be seen as hostile, but Nat gave me defensive gear, okay?” He whispered. God he loved Tony, he loved him so much. He was scared himself about what would occur, he almost declined, afraid of what it might do to Tony is Steve died, but he knew that he had to attend the conference, knew that this could determine how the world would be, and how heroes would be able to act.

Tony huffed, but he seemed satisfied with this answer. “Fiiine, but message me as soon as you can when you get out okay? And for fucks sake, Steven, if you have to jump out of a plane for whatever ungodly reason, wear a parachute!”  
Steve stayed silent for a bit “I have no idea what you're talking about. Look at the time I have to go!” Tony rolled his eyes, but when he looked at the clock it showed that it was indeed time for his beloved to go. He looked at the soldier again, chewing his lip.

“Alright, I'll walk you there. Are you sure I ca-”  
“Tony. The avengers need at least one of their co-leaders hear. You can't come.” 

Tony nodded, still chewing his lip, he didn't like this, didn't like that Steve would be off the grid for so long, no way for Tony to know if he was okay.  
They walked to the plane provided by the UN, but with one of Tony’s pilots, and Tony watched him leave. 

***

Two days later he received a message from Steve.

[Captain handsome]: Babe, I'm on my way to NY, gonna be there soon!  
[Tony]: can't wait to see you sweetheart ;)  
[Captain handsome]: BTW Tony, how come you sent a different pilot for the way back?

Tony’s blood ran cold.  
“JARVIS track where Steve’s phone is. Now. As soon as you find him send the suits to get him.” his voice dripped with panic that wasn't subdued when JARVIS started the tracking

[Tony]: Steve, baby, what’re you talking about?  
[Captain Handsome]: Well you sent a different pilot for the way back, didnt you?  
[Tony]: I need you to get off that plane now.  
[Tony]: Steve.  
[Tony]: Steve??  
He felt panic growing stronger, a breakdown starting to form.

[Captain Handsome]: Don have enough air to talk I love you Tony, I love you somuch was gonnamrry you

Steve arrived with 3 bullet wounds, a gash in his stomach, and a knife through his chest.  
They couldn't save him. Steve proposed to Tony with a gold ring that had a blue gem, so Tony would always have a part of Steve. And Tony... Tony said yes. He wore the ring to the funeral.

 

Present:

Tony grabs his wallet, his phone, and a pair of yellow lilies. He has his car keys in his pocket and makes his way to the door, each step heavier than the last. He hasn't slept in weeks and his eyes are red. 

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Came JARVIS’ voice.

A soft and trembling “Yeah.” He walks to his destination, not wanting to be in a car.

He sits in front of the tomb stone, and lays the flowers down. 

“Hey Cap, Happy three year anniversary.” The words are watery, trembling, and full of pain.

A man is kneeled down infront of a tomb, he hugs himself as he cries softly, his had reaches for a necklace around his neck, and he squeezes the ring that lives on the chain tightly, until his knuckles go white.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon. Sorry! Anon why...  
> Tumblr: dontchristmascarol  
> -Ester


End file.
